


You're My Earp

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [51]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Nicole sleeps over at Waverly's house--in Waverly's bed--she makes sure that Waverly's comfortable before going to sleep. It takes a drastically different turn to what she expected, but she's glad to reassure Waverly anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Earp

“Are you sure?” Nicole whispered into the crook of Waverly’s neck as she held the younger woman against her body. 

Waverly smiled—the corners of her lips twitched upward in the darkness—before pressing her body back against the length of Nicole’s torso as she snuggled deeper into the tangle of blankets wrapped around the two of them. “I’ve never been surer about anything.” The brown haired woman muttered after a moment of silence. 

“Ever?” Nicole asked, her voice quiet as her breath puffed out over the back of Waverly’s neck shivering shivers down the woman’s spine.

“Yes,” Waverly said as she reached down to squeeze Nicole’s hand where it rested over her stomach. “I’m sure about this Nicole. I want this.” 

A deep sigh escaped Nicole’s throat while a beaming smile sprouted on her lips. “Good,” she said, “because it was killing me seeing you with Champ.”

“I think it was killing me as well.” Waverly confessed softly. “Champ was... Champ was safe, and harmless, and while most of the town thinks that he’s an idiot that didn’t really matter to me at the time, I just wanted to be normal.”

“Normal as in straight, or normal as in not having a psychotic sister and everything else?” Nicole queried with an invisible lift of her eyebrow before dropping a reassuring kiss to Waverly’s shoulder. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“I don’t mind.” Waverly shook her head minutely. “Both, I think, but more the second one. Everyone in town would look at me differently after everything happened, they pitied me, but they were also afraid of me as if Wynonna’s troubles would become my troubles as well.”

“Well, they did, but only because they’re actually Earp troubles.” Nicole commented idly, tightening her grip around Waverly’s waist when she felt the woman in her arms tense. “No matter what Bobo tried to tell you Waves, you are an Earp through and through. It doesn’t matter what your DNA says, you are an Earp, and Wynonna’s your sister.”

“I know.” Waverly let a soft huff escape her lips. “I just... No, I know.”

Nicole pressed a soft kiss to the soft skin at the curve of Waverly’s neck before nuzzling her nose against the spot. “You’re my Earp.” 

“I think I can live with that.” Waverly grinned into the darkness before snuggling deeper into Nicole’s embrace. “Go to sleep.” 

“You first.” Nicole joked sleepily even as her eyes slid closed for the last time that night.


End file.
